fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Akuumo/Kres Podróży - moje wrażenia
No i nadszedł kres! Kres Podróży, kres mojej epickiej trylogii recenzenckiej i mojej niekompnetencji w niej występującej! Tłumy wiwatują! Dzieci skaczą z radości! Ogór się kisi! A teraz na poważnie. Książka wpadła w moje łapy i banan z mojej twarzy wyparował. Spodziewałem się czegoś w stylu Volg(...)a a dostałem coś bardziej zbliżonego do J'a (pozdro, Vox). Po prostu zaskoczył mnie rozmiar. Choć mam nadzieję, że wielkość nie przekłada się na jakość. A zatem, zabieram się do czytania (jutro). Widzę, że jest podzielone na rozdziały, więc swoją pseudo-recenzję także podzielę na punkty. A co się będę! Prolog Na pierwszy rzut oka, nic ciekawego. Ale! "Ich teorie, odkrycia i wynalazki przeobraziły ten świat i wniosły mnóstwo zmian w życiu jego mieszkańców." Mowa tu o Wielkich Istotach. Gdzieś spotkałem się z informacją, nie wiem, czy prawdziwą, że SM istniało, nim WI przybyły. To może trochę to potwierdza. Ogółem ok, tłumaczenie też, tyle że wolałbym, gdyby nie odmieniano "Angonce". No i nie wiedzieć czemu, tą "fortecę" wyobrażam sobie jako wieżę... A niech cię, Sapkowski! Rozdział I A jednak wieża! Pewnie dość szeroka... i wysoka... Ale jak Tarduk dostał się do środka? I jak znalazł się w łańcuchach? Nad lawą? Rozdział II Hmm... Walić w skałę, a potem w metal mieczem... Ale cóż, to "magiczny" miecz Maski Życia. Więc wybaczam. Ale nie zapominam. Rozdział III Zakładamy, że Mata Nui znalazł to, co znaleźć miał. A znalazł coś w stylu... Wszechiskry? Było pokazane w Sadze Mata Nui... Raan(y)u zgrywa niedostępnego. Za każdym razem, jak go sobie wyobrażam, to koniecznie ma buławę/berło/laskę. I nadciąga Tępapała(x). Rozdział IV Tylko pobieżnie zerknąłem, ale spotkałem się z czymś, co może przeczyć teorii/faktowi, żeod Toa Mata do SM minęło półtora roku, mianowicie "minęło wiele miesięcy, odkąd Makuta przejął władzę we wszechświecie". Makuta... His name is Teridax, bitches! Ciekawe... Składam obietnicę, że jeśli w tej ksiażce padnie imię "Teridax", uderzę się w twarz. Mocno. I bardzo proszę nie spojlerować! Au! Ogółem jest w porządku, ale... His name is Teridax, bitches! Nie ma już Makuta. Oprócz tych, którzy mają pracować nad produkcją Rahkshi?! Pamiętam tę informację! Być może z Przewodnika. Rozdział V Półmetek! Pewnie byłby to mój ulubiony rozdział, gdyby nie... Teridax, bitches! His f****** name is Teridax, motherf*****s!.Ano i wiadomość do samej Tępejpały: Jakie rodzinne spotkanie!? Jaki brat!? Miałeś 74 braci i 25 sióstr, ale pozabijałeś ich, skazałeś na śmierć, lub zmieniłeś w tanią siłę roboczą! Co za patologia! Rozdział VI Tępapała chce się dzielić? Współpracować? Nie. Nie. Nie. Ale! Gdyby uznać to za podpuchę... Wtedy byłoby w porządku i rozdział otrzymałby tutuł (jak na razie) najlepszego. I tak się dzieje. Rozdział VII Coraz lepiej! Dużo lepiej, niż się spodziewałem. Jedno zastrzeżenie co do Kraaty wypełzającej z głowy Rahkshi, mimo że Kraata wkłada się do grzbietu. Rozdział VIII Biedny Tahu... Śtlacił ciałą moć... Śmutne... Skrall z toporem? Możnaby pomyśleć, że albo coś jest nie tak, albo to elita. Ale myślę, że po klęsce armii Skrallów, zamiana miecza na topór jest ok. I przysięgam, to ostatni rozdział, jaki dzis przeczytam! Visoraki naprawiacze? Ale... Serce Visoraków + Toa Mahri x Wulkan = BUUUM! Rozdział IX Rahkshi zbyt mocne. I czemu Rahkshi Wzroku Cieplnego wali jednym laserem? Co, zamknął jedno oko? Sakwy? Ok... Rękawica, naramiennik, puklerz u Nektanna? Niech będzie... Ciekawa pogadanka Tahu i Nektanna. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem. Wcześniej występują Gelu i Stronius. A w Przewodniku Mata Nui można spotkać się z informacją, że Gelu mimo ran ruszył w pościg za Stroniusem po bitwie o Roxtus. Dafuq? Fail? Rozdział X Tak! Tępapała gryzie piach! A co do niego, wypuścił strumień energii, by zniszczyć BM, ale dzięki Mata Nui ten jeden strumień trafił Bota Magna i Aqua Magna... Ale Tępa Pała nie żyje! Wohoo! Epilog Tahu strzelający promieniami z oczy? Bitch please. Hm... w tej książce zamiast Lojalności wolą Obowiązek. Super! Ale ten nawias co do użycia mocy MoLi (ostatniego użycia) można było pominąć, dać przecinki. Opis odbudowy SM. Genialne! I na koniec - deszcz! AWESOME! Mata Nui nie żyje. Chlip. Ale nie! Żyje! Ale odchodzi. Chlip. Tahu wspomina coś o następnych pokoleniach. Dafuq? No cóż. Skończyłem, ale książka wyląduje na półce jutro, muszę jeszcze porobić zdjęcia do recenzji i zrobić podsumowanie. Tej recenzji i poprzednich. Chyba zrobię to w innym poście. Tak więc, do jutra przyjaciele! Podsumowanie Podzielę książkę na dwie części. Pierwsza - do przybycia Tępej Pały (R.I.P.) i druga, od przybycia, a dokłanie VI rozdział - wzwyż. Nie ukrywam, że druga bardziej mi się podobała. Pierwsza była nudnawa, robiła nastrój. A druga? Miód! Napier***anka robotów, walczące armie, ale głównie roboty! Choć opis Mata Nui przenoszącego się do robota, był genialny. Jako swój ulubiony rozdział wybieram VI. A teraz ocena. Na początku trochę się zawiodłem rozmiarem, ale treść nadrobiła. Czyta się ją szybko i przyjemnie. Czy polecam? Tak. druga połowa wymiata, ale nie obyła się bez błędów. Zatem - 9/10, Pierwsza? Robi nastrój, ale jest nudnawa. Plus błędy, 7/10. (7 + 9) : 2 = 8 Całkowita ocena książki - 8/10. Plik:Rec6.JPG|Eee... To raczej ma bliżej do komiksów z Benem Dziesięć, niż do Przewodników Plik:Rec2.JPG|AARGH! Plik:Rec3.JPG|Ale po przeczytaniu - Akuumo Approve's' Plik:Rec1.JPG|Łączna ocena Specjalne podziękowania Z całego serca serdecznie dziękuję użytkownikowi Kar0l za doedukowywanie mnie, podczas pisania tej recenzji. Jego pomoc była nieoceniona, jeszcze raz, dzięki. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach